Xytol
Appearance The main hub of the Heket, Xytol. This is a large settlement within the Southern Swamps of Tessanis. Heket do sometimes build huts outside of Xytol (Within hunting grounds) and are protected by Xytol Law. Many, if not all of the homes that are built within Xytol are built within the trunks of the giant trees that grow in the swamp. The architecture of these homes is relatively simple, often having a plain wooden door and the odd window or two at the base of the tree. There is almost no visible land other than the trees and their roots, thus the Heket have constructed long wooden bridges that run along the water, connecting all of the buildings together. This bridge was constructed when the Heket realized that their trading partners usually didn't have the ability to swim like they could. So the bridge paths as a gesture of goodwill. Residents The residents of Xytol are almost exclusively Heket, save for the occasional resident that is of a different race. The other residents are often researchers who want to learn more about the Heket. Demographics Social Standings Xytol doesn't really have a hierarchy, most of the land control is left up to individual Heket who have claimed ownership of said piece of land. However there are unspoken agreements that Heket's have made to control greed over residential land. The same cannot be said about hunting grounds. Claiming land is very primitive, and is as simple as placing a sign in the piece of land or tree before anyone else. Laws # Do not steal what is not yours # Do not murder anyone within Xytol (Unless they are a Crocodillian or a Hostile person) # Slavery is forbidden within the swamp domain # Do not use other's residential land without permission # Do not rape Heket laws are extremely simple and there are times when their law does not cover a certain crime. These crimes are overlooked due to the Heket's stubbornness. Crime and Punishment A crime is not considered a crime if there is no more than one witness, thus there must be at least 2. Any violation of the law will result in immediate execution of all perpetrators. The execution is conducted by the two or more witnesses to the crime. However, should a Heket offer to trade something of value, the crime may be overlooked. Defense Although Heket are mostly family oriented or isolationists, it's interesting to know that all Heket, no matter their relationship with each other, will protect their lands as a large group. However this group has next to no organization nor tactics. Fashion and Art The Heket don't seem to have any sense for fashion nor art. Their homes are very plain (Unless skin rugs and tanning racks are considered decorations) and their clothes are nothing beyond the practical. Economy The Heket economy is based purely upon Bartering, trading an item for another. They have no use for GP or any other currencies that are used within Tessanis. However those who trade with the outside, will carry GP. Races Commonly Found [[Heket]] Other Travel Times